


【苏中】刑讯逼供•下

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 结局①车车车关键时刻你苏总赶来英熊救兔了
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	【苏中】刑讯逼供•下

这个苏总是苏修预警  
轻微抹布预警  
囚禁play预警  
纂改历史预警  
黑化预警  
轻微羞耻play预警  
轻微失禁预警  
*请不要深究逻辑，我的车没有逻辑_(:D)∠)_  
*这是平行宇宙，请不要带入现实。

王耀不着寸缕地被这帮审讯者按在地板上，肢体折叠的不适让他想调整姿势却被人按得更死，甚至有人惩罚性地往他屁股上拍了一巴掌。

那人可没怎么省力气，随着清脆的巴掌声，臀部以肉眼可见的速度浮起一个掌印，王耀呜咽一声，挣扎得更厉害了。

美人扭腰挣扎的样子，白皙带伤的躯体以及那张羞恼中带着几分愤怒的娃娃脸，当真真是让在场的人都目光一沉，有再打几下的冲动。

“伊利亚没有教会你服从么。”那领头转身拿了另一条鞭子，正打算调教调教这个不识趣的尤物时，“砰。”  
毫无预兆的，一颗子弹贴着他的头皮擦过。

所有人皆是一僵，顺着声音看去，伊利亚面无表情的站在门口，手里拿着一把老旧的勃朗宁。

“很好，如果我没有回来拿文件，他是不是今天就在这里被你们给上了？”

伊利亚本来车都准备好了，走之前却发现自己有一份文件忘记带了，不得不折返办公室，经过监控室时他鬼使神差般走进去，调到了王耀所在的房间，想看看审讯部的手段如何。  
当他在看到王耀大腿根部的鞭痕时，屏幕险些被一拳砸烂，他掏出勃朗宁就往审讯室赶。

在所有人大气不敢喘的情况下伊利亚了走进来，脚步平稳，表情平静。但熟人都知道，这是他极度压抑情绪后的表现。

下一秒他可能就会崩了你的头，用工兵铲截下来然后当球踢；或者把你发配去西伯利亚，你留下来的孩子则是丢到KGB培养成乌鸦和燕子。  
祸及家人的手段远比他们审讯部更恐怖。

伊利亚把王耀从几个男人的怀里扯出来，脱下自己的大衣裹住了他。

“滚出去。”

伊利亚觉得在这种老婆都快被上的操蛋情况下，自己没有开枪打人已经很有礼貌了。

当然，处理完这事后他们肯定是要去西伯利亚建设社/会/主/义/的，一个都逃不掉。

除了王耀，在场所有人都松了一口气，连裤子都来不及提就赶紧走。

“砰。”  
刑讯室的铁门被最后一个出去的人关上。

伊利亚转身想给王耀找衣服，可刚松手就看到怀里的人儿一个踉跄差点摔倒，赶紧一把揽住他。

“你怎么了。”伊利亚皱眉，才发现王耀热得惊人，全身的皮肤都泛起熟悉的，情动的红。他后知后觉的看到丢在角落里的针筒和残留在里面的粉色液体。  
“他们给你打东西了？”

王耀点点头，他刚刚已经是尽力想站稳，但伊利亚离他太近，熟悉的体温与气息快把他的最后一点理智摧毁。

“好像是什么…第七型催情剂…”

“第七型催情剂……吗？”  
他看着王耀潮红的脸，眼里闪过一丝玩味的神色，他见过催情剂的效果，可以让一个意志如铁的军人变成求操的婊子。刚刚升起的不悦感迅速转化为无数个带着情色意味的念头。

趁着这个机会，好好地调教一下自己的爱人，让他以后学会听话不也是很好吗？

伊利亚的手抚上王耀左胸，对着那个小点一拧，就看到王耀全身一颤，那一下伊利亚没有留什么力气，乳头很疼，他却在催情剂的作用下生出几分莫名的快感。明明自尊心和理智都不想向伊利亚低头，但请求的语句不经大脑的被说了出来。

“伊利亚…帮帮我。”

话音刚落，他被苏联意识体拦腰抱起，压在刑讯室的小桌子上。

“耀，求人就要有求人的样子。”  
看到王耀现在明明屈于人下却还不肯放下身段的样子，伊利亚眼里闪过几分猩红之色，他觉得他今天有必要好好教导一下王耀，让他明白谁才是在上面的那个；谁才是冷战的胜利者；是他的master。

他把人压着，王耀身上熟悉的敏感点被他挑逗了个遍，从耳垂到乳尖，一点也没放过。怀里的人儿全身上下都被玩得爽到打颤，但最需要疏解的下身伊利亚碰也没碰。虽然他现在也硬得彻底。

“求我。”指令性分明的语句带着热气喷吐到他那快要被情欲压垮的爱人耳畔。

“…伊利亚…”求人的话在嘴边转了转又被敏感的自尊心压下去了。

伊利亚也不恼，只是玩弄的动作越来越粗暴，手指捻着柔嫩的乳尖，粗鲁的拉扯直至充血挺立，在王耀想要呻吟出声的时候偏偏又被斯拉夫人带着黏糊温暖的吻给堵了回去，唇舌纠缠让他迷迷糊糊有些缺氧，却又放大了下身的渴求，伊利亚的硬起隔着裤子时而在他流着水的穴口磨蹭，若有若无的感觉快把他逼疯了。

“我要求你…”

“请求。”伊利亚目光一沉，两手拧着他的充血肿大的乳尖就是狠狠一掐，然后他就听到王耀尖叫一声，同时感觉湿热的液体溅在他的裤子上———是王耀的精液。

“光是玩前面就能高潮吗？”伊利亚在短暂的愣住后轻笑一声。抚摸着爱人因为快感而失神的脸颊。

“耀现在可真是敏感，要是插进去能哭着连续射好几回吧？”伊利亚看着王耀的阴茎，在射精过后因为药物又精神的挺立起来了，索性用带着枪茧的手握住，大拇指摩擦着柔软的头部，继而把残余在输精管的精液也给挤了出来。他看着王耀呜咽了两声，眼里淌下几滴眼泪，不知道是爽的还是难受的。

太可爱了，想使劲欺负他，让他哭着在地上爬。

“伊…利…亚。”王耀第二遍叫了他的名字，还发着抖，明显已经难受得不行了。

“要求什么，说清楚，嗯？”伊利亚看到他目光涣散的样子，也清楚王耀是真的快到极限了，干脆给他个台阶下。毕竟这是军方的药，要是把他弄坏可就不好了。

“要求你，要求你上我。”王耀把这句话说出来后耳朵都红了，荤话这几千年他也说的不少，但是要求别人肏他这种话，真的是第一次。  
还好是要求，至少形式上不输于人。

“遵命。”

伊利亚也知道王耀是死鸭子嘴硬，明明已经快要忍到极限了却不肯松嘴，干脆先退一步，顺了他的意。解开皮带，硬挺的大家伙就轻轻松松抵进了湿润的穴内。

王耀的内里热情又温暖，侵略者几乎是一进去就被绞紧了，他尝试着顶了下爱人的敏感点，就听到了王耀的低喘，他满意地眯起眼睛， 东方人软软小小的，像是伊利亚喜欢的小动物一样，连被肏时低低细细喘出来的叫声都像。

他喜欢得不行。

忽然视线落在大腿内侧的鞭痕上，大型食肉动物的领土意识是极重的，伊利亚心里蓦然升起一种领地被人闯入的感觉，强烈的占有欲让他突然发狠地按住王耀的腰，一下下往里顶，戳得极深。

他的人要里里外外都沾染上他的气味，就算那人想抹去也不行。

连续过电般的刺激让王耀通身一颤，加之腿上鞭痕与衣物摩擦，既疼又痒，他没过多久就不甘心地射了第二次，半透明的白浊液体打在伊利亚衣服上和自己早就湿透的腿间。王耀被做到眼角都是带着水光的红，死死抓着伊利亚的衣服，在吐真剂的作用下无意识地喊着他的名字，一遍遍的。

是在求饶，甚至还带着喘。

“呜…慢点……”他怀疑伊利亚再这样下去他会被肏到失禁，那药不知道是什么成分，明明已经射了两次，欲望却有增无减，下身的神经已经敏感到稍微一碰就有要射精的冲动，更别提伊利亚今天不知道抽了什么风，一上来就干得这么狠，天朝意识体有种自己会因为做爱死在这里的错觉。

“说点好听的，嗯？”伊利亚脑海里闪过几个把人彻彻底底吃干抹净的想法：工具房那里还有很多东西，要是王耀不听话可以把他吊起来，把那些小夹子和小棒子用到他身上，那个时候他会哭着求自己吗？

王耀嘴犟着没开口，房间里只听得到液体在摩擦下发出的咕叽声。

对哦，还有各式各样的液体，可以灌到身体里，搞到他肚子鼓鼓的，像女孩子怀孕那样，多好玩。

想到这里，他也不想等王耀回答了，径直把人翻过来，以后入式再度插进去，一下一下毫不留情地戳着敏感点。在猛烈的进攻下单薄的小桌子不停摇晃，天朝意识体的玉茎和前面两点在粗砺的木质桌面上不停地被摩擦着几乎要破皮，疼痛与快感让他手抖得要扒不住桌子，前端在连续两次高潮后仅能淌出几股透明的前列腺液，到后来甚至什么都射不出来了，他爽得话都说不出来，只能发出几声小奶猫似的叫，嘴唇微张露出半截艳红的舌，俨然就是一副被肏坏的模样。

伊利亚在一次狠狠碾过王耀体内早就因为过度摩擦肿起的前列腺后，就感觉到温热的后穴猛地收缩，苏联意识体闷哼一声，在王耀的体内射了，随后把分身抽离王耀的身体。

  
他整理好衣服后发现王耀还趴在桌子上，整个人都在抖，突如其来的大片水痕清晰可见地顺着桌角往下滴，他强迫性地把王耀的头扳过来，才发现，他在哭。

他失禁了呢。甚至因为这种事情哭泣。

“别看我……”王耀把头偏到一边，恨不得找条地缝钻进去，自己今天不仅说了羞耻的话，还被小自己几千岁的国家肏到失禁，脸都丢完了。他想拿什么擦掉自己的眼泪，可是他身上连衣服都没有。  
这样一来他的眼泪更是像受委屈的小孩子一样吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

看到王耀因为羞耻与委屈，整个人都变红了，身子微微蜷起，像一只熟透的虾。伊利亚就不由自主地心情好起来，甚至弯起嘴角。

他仔仔细细地把身上一团糟的王耀的清理干净，发现那人腿软得走不动路后用外套裹住他，抱起来走出大楼。

  
“伊利亚•布拉金斯基同志，请你下次速度快一些，我已经等四个小时了。”王耀在睡着之前迷迷糊糊听到司机向伊利亚抱怨了一句。

他醒来就发现自己被手铐和脚链锁死在熟悉的房间———伊利亚的。中苏蜜月期时他曾在这里住过一个月。  
“醒了？”伊利亚坐在床边正在拆一只药膏的外包装，听到动静转头问了他一句。

王耀点点头。

伊利亚把带着药物的膏体挤在手指上，掀开王耀的被子给他仔仔细细地上药。

“你想干什么？”王耀现在看不透伊利亚了，前几天还在对他动刑，今天却又上演温情脉脉的戏码，这态度转变的未免太快了点。

“王嘉龙联合西欧那边向要求立刻把你送回来，估计王濠镜现在已经到列宁格勒，准备来接你了。”看到王耀突然惊喜的表情，伊利亚顿了顿，才把出人意料的下半句话说出来。

“不过我派人包围了机场，他一下飞机就会被我毙了。”

王耀通身一凉，开口反问：“你不怕与天朝宣战吗？”

“不怕。”伊利亚转头漫不经心地看了看他带来的那沓文件，王耀顺着他的目光看过去，最上面的是《compound19*重启计划》。

王耀突然懂了，他说话都有些结巴起来。

“疯，疯子，你这个疯子。”

如果是这样的话，这个世界很有可能会尸横遍野。

如果是这样的话，那伊利亚又与他曾经所唾弃的法西斯有什么不同？

“你到底……”  
伊利亚垂着眼睛，轻笑一声打断了王耀。

“其他人算什么。”

他的话里流露出布拉金斯基家族传承在基因里，与生俱来的天真与残忍。

“足够强大的话我才能锁住我想要的，”

“锁到教会你听话，”大熊低下头，看着在他利爪下无助挣扎的兔子，语气中包含的恶意与甜蜜浓得可以淌出来。

“锁到你死。”

结局①END

*compound19：前苏联顶级机密实验室，靠近叶卡捷琳堡。感兴趣可以搜斯维尔德洛夫斯克炭疽泄露事件。

至于那个启动计划是我瞎编的切勿上升三次


End file.
